<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes by vibingintheinbetween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283929">Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibingintheinbetween/pseuds/vibingintheinbetween'>vibingintheinbetween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phanniemay 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Phanniemay 2019, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibingintheinbetween/pseuds/vibingintheinbetween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desiree’s backstory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desiree/Sultan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phanniemay 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wishes. Wishes, wishes, wishes. With Desiree, it’s always been about wishes. </p><p>She was happy granting the Sultan’s wishes in the bedroom. She was very happy when the sultan said he’d grant her anything she wished. </p><p>They were happy. Wishing together. </p><p>She wasn’t happy when the Sultan’s wife wished for her to leave. Less even, when the sultan didn’t wish against it. </p><p>She was stripped of everything: her place in the palace, her fine presents from the Sultan (clothes, jewelry, pets, slaves…). She was cast out. </p><p>She should have known better, she thinks bitterly. She should have known that it was all just wishful thinking on her part. The Sultan, leave his wife, his queen, for her? A pretty prostitute he deluded into liking him. That was all she had been to him. A passing face. A fleeting pleasure. </p><p>She was just so stupid! She can’t believe she fooled herself into thinking he actually liked her back. </p><p>She roamed the streets for years. </p><p>Always hungry, always tired. </p><p>Always wishing. </p><p>Wishing things went differently. Wishing for the Sultan to take her back. She’d never admit to herself how often she’d wished for that one. </p><p>Wishing she had a home, food—</p><p>Wishing she could have done something. </p><p>Wishing she had more power. </p><p>Wishing the queen would just die. </p><p> </p><p>But her wishes never came true. </p><p>And then she died. All alone. She never stopped wishing though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>